starwarsthelostsagarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Seyn Ciror
Character Information Personality Seyn draws a lot of attention to himself, he's a bit showy with his way of doing things, but he's not exactly a nice guy either. He's grown a little too accustomed to being the center of attention and does no like being otherwise. How he manages to sneak around is a mystery. History Seyn was raised in the Ciror clan to a loving mother and father. They taught him combat at an early age and even helped hone his psychometric talents with him. And things were going well for him until around the age of 10, when he over heard a conversation between his mother and father. The man he knew as his father was in fact not his real father. His real father was a man of the Vos family, a Guardian in fact, that had raped his mother. This was of course covered up, but it become the topic for a lot of arguments between Seyn in his parents as he continued to grow. One such argument at 16 led to Seyn running away from home and to Kiffex. He started associating with a bit of an unsavory crowd there and it wound up leading to him assisting in a jail break and being carried along on a ship off world. Ever since he's been roaming the galaxy making a laugh as a smuggler and con artist. Skills *'HP:' -Your class decides your Base Body and your Fortitude increases the base Body by the amount total to the number of your fortitude, to decide limb based HP (Head, Arms, Legs) you take your body HP and divide it by 2. e.g: Body is 20, limbs are 10.- *ClassHP+(Fortitude/2)=BodyHP **'Body:' 20/20 **'Head:' 10/10 **'Right Arm:' 10/10 **'Left Arm:' 10/10 **'Left Leg:' 10/10 **'Right Leg:' 10/10 *'Force Points:' 5/5 (100spent) Combat *'Fire Fight(*):' +2 *'Knives(-):' +10 *'Pistol(-):' +8 *'Spread Weapons(-):' +1 Attributes *'Athletics(-):' +10 *'Awareness(-):' +10 Knowledge *'Piloting(+):' +1 *'Navigating(-):' +2 *'Complicated Flying(-):' +2 Crafting *'Skill Name:' +__ Gathering *'Archaeology(-):' +2 Diplomacy *'Charisma(+):' +5 Force *'Force Sensitivity(*):' +10 *'Psychometry(+):' +5 *'Force Focus(+):' +5 Forms *'Skill Name:' +__ (Forbidden to non-Jedi/Sith) Other *'Stealth(-):' +10 *'Sleight of Hand(-):' +5 Perks Traits & Flaws Weapons, Armor and Items *'Credits:'100 Weapons *'Knife': 3 damage, Speed 3; concealable *'Electro Knife':6 Damage, 3 Speed; 25 Difference Paralysis *'Blaster': 5 damage, Speed 2; 20shot rechargeable cell Armor *'Cloth armor (Head)': Lowers to limb damage by 1 *'Cloth armor(Body)': +5Defense *'Cloth armor(Arms)': Lowers to limb damage by 1 *'Cloth armor(Legs)': Lowers to limb damage by 1 Consumables *'Rechargeable Blaster Cell': 20/20 20/20 *'Stimpack':(3x) heals 10 HP to body or 5 to a wound of your choice Tools Ship Information You can find out more about ships in Ships *'Type: 'Corellian XS Stock Light Freighter *'Toughness:' 2000 *'Shield Absorption' 500 *'Shield Regen:' 50/t *'Blaster Damage:' 75 *'Blaster Speed:' 4 *'Missile Capacity:' 45 *'Missile Speed:' 2 **'Beam Charger:' Grade 1 **'Beam Generator:' Grade 1 **'Energy Shield:' Grade 1 **'Missile Magazine:' Grade 1 **'Shield Regenerator:' Grade 1 **'Ship Armor:' Grade 1 Vehicles Quick Rolls Extras Achievements *'1)' Stays *'2)' Blank Pre-Approver: Finalized Approver: Semjax 10:30:33 {02/28/2012} Category:Characters